Sensei Sensei
by Tanni8kya HeHe
Summary: Neji smiled, nuzzling Gaara's soft red hair, "Remind me to bring more shirts in tomorrow,"  "Those have been used more often," Gaara mused.  "Because someone changed work sex from every other day to everyday,"  Gaara snickered.  LEMON NejixGaara AU Beta'd


**OKAAYYYY! Here is a one-shot for the lovely couple NejixGaara! Had a few nosebleeds and weird giggles happening while this was written...think Ben-to when you wanna know what that is or looks like ^_^ I would like to thank my beta aliendroid for reading this over and giving me some pointers...all thanks to her!**

**Must I add that this is my first lemon scene EVER so please review and tell me what you think about it nyan? Thanks again to aliendroid! (Yes people I managed to snag a beta to be the one I run to...proud of me~) **

**Warning: SEX, SEX AND MORE SEX...did I mention sex? ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN A KANJI IN THIS! Though i wish I had Byakugan to spy on the guy next door *smirk* =^_^= .:nyan:.**

**Made a correction****

* * *

><p>"I'm in so much pain, Hyuuga-sensei!" a girl wailed.<p>

"I don't think you're in that much pain, Kutsuni," the male nurse replied calmly, with a hint of amusement. This was what, the fifth time this student came to the office complaining of wanting to go home due to sickness. Amateur.

"But my throat feels sore!"

"Your lymph nodes in your throat are fine," he said, filling out the fifth visit card for this girl alone, "who do you have now anyway?"

"Sabaku-sensei," the girl grumbled, immediately dropping the act, "he's so mean and cold."

"Are you sure? I heard he is a good teacher...kids learn in his class."

The girl scoffed, flicking her dirty blonde low ponytail over her shoulder. "He's a slave-driver...so much homework and quizzes,"

"Which I guess you're trying to skip because you didn't prepare for the quiz, ne?"

"Well..."

"Go to class," Neji sighed, handing back her pass, with his signature, indicating that she went to the requested destination.

"Hai~" and with slumped shoulders she left the office, locking the door behind her.

The scratching of a pen against paper could be heard as Neji made a few notes on a clipboard. "You can come out now," he said out loud, seemingly to no one in particular.

However, the rustling of sheets and a sigh was heard before soft footfalls passed behind the pulled curtain, fluttering from the soft wind from the open window. A pale hand pulled the end of the curtain, making way for a redhead to appear, face blank.

"Don't you have homework to collect, Sabaku-sensei?" Neji asked, voice laced with mock humor.

Gaara rolled his mint, green eyes. "I don't have the patience for the class today,"

Neji stood from his seat, with a form in his hand, ready to do inventory of the medicine in stock, putting his back to the redhead teacher. "That's not wise to skip your class, Gaara," switching from formalities to a friendlier, familiar tone, "they might fall behind in their lessons if you're not there to give them."

"They'll be fine...I sent in a sub who'll give them the work,"

Neji turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow, a slight smirk playing his lips. He turned back and went back to inventory. "Oh? Prepared beforehand?"

A soft chuckle could be heard, before arms wound around the Hyuuga's waist. "Last night was long and left too many memories that I want to relive," Gaara murmured in the middle of his lover's back.

Neji sighed from the soft vibration and warmth of the lingering breath."This is the Health Ward Gaara...anyone can come in here," Neji reasoned making his voice steady with subtle but great effort. He always had that effect with the brunette no matter where they were, just by reminding Neji with that sinful husky voice. It could undo anyone with little effort.

"Che...then we'll have to make it quick, ne?" Gaara purred before flipping Neji around from the cabinet, pushing him against the counter and capturing his lips.

Neji responded with matching fervor, with getting caught being the kink with this session. Gaara opened his mouth for the eager slick muscle to reacquaint itself with the familiar cavern, hot and wet. Gaara clashed with the tongue with his own, as slick and wet noises were the sounds accompanying the pants and small groans of both parties. With a loud smack, Gaara pulled away only to connect his lips to the warming skin of Neji's jaw line, nibbling his way done the pale column of neck. He gave a hard suck to a pulse point were neck and shoulder met, a gasp indicating that the action was highly appreciated. He licked and blew cold air upon the spot and nimble fingers begun unbuttoning the work-shirt of his partner. He pulled the doctor coat off leaving the shirt to hang off his shoulders. He looked down to a chest that was toned and pale. Perfect skin except...

Gaara smirked down at a mark, evidence of their romp last night, right above the right nipple. A bruise that he now sucked on, renewing the color it already had. He let it go to bite on the same spot.

"Hgh!" Neji grunted at the sting from the abuse.

Gaara lapped at the blood that slowly bubbled up, through the cut, savoring the metallic taste. He ran the tip of his sinful tongue down to a perked light brown nipple, flicking it playfully. His other hand followed on the play to pinch and twist the other nipple. Neji panting from the ministrations brushed his hand down to cup a clothed cheek of the redhead, squeezing it encouragingly. Gaara pulled a tit between his teeth and let it go, licking his lips. He straightened up again and took Neji's lips. Neji braced one hand on the counter behind him and with the other, palmed Gaara's growing member through his pants. Gaara mewled between kisses as he pressed closer to the hand that massaged his penis. Neji decided then that the cloth was becoming a hindrance and broke the kiss, switching their places and lifting the teacher onto the counter. With ease, he unbuckled and unbutoned the pants, slipping his hand in for...

"Ah!" Gaara gasped.

Cold skin had met heated flesh. Neji smirked at what he found to be an already hard dick and he didn't pause to think when he pulled it out to the open and begun thrusting his fist. A thumb swiped the slit of the sex organ, wiping a bead of pre-cum that had begun to form at the head. With a last lick of his lips, he went down on the member, opening his mouth to welcome the throbbing head. He sucked the little pre-cum, tasting the bitter taste and slowly took the redhead all the way in, till his nose was tickled by redhead-assuring curls. Besides the sensations from the red hairs, he could hear the gasp and groans of the tanuki above him, who was holding the bobbing head on his dick.

"Oh Neji," Gaara groaned, when Neji gave the organ a good long suck, twisting his head so that his lips circled around the length. His rough tongue was pressed against the main vein of the member, rubbing against it as Neji continued his movements. Neji bobbed faster... Gaara's hip thrust upwards to get more of the hot mouth, but Neji held him down to avoid choking. He hummed around the engorged penis,

"AH FUCK!" Gaara cried out as he came from the unexpected vibration.

Neji let go his hips, allowing Gaara to fuck his mouth, releasing the seed, spitting out the top. Neji's eyes squinted from the jerks of his lover but swallowed none the less, drinking the white honey that he was addicted to. When all was spent, Neji allowed the flaccid cock to slip out his mouth, as he licked a stray drop of come from the corner of his lips. Neji straightened up to kiss his redhead, allowing him a taste of himself, which turned the man on almost instantly. He moaned into the kiss, fisting brown, soft locks, pulling him in harder. Neji took that chance to grind his clothed erection onto Gaara's naked penis, letting him know that he needed release too.

"I want you to feel you inside me," Gaara said lowly after regaining his breathing.

Like Neji needed any second-telling. He went into a drawer of the counter Gaara sat on and took out a tub of lubricant jelly. He then placed it besides Gaara's hip and begun to unbuckle his own pants, pulling them down along with his boxers. His erect member bobbed from its constraints, free to the chilly, air-conditioned air. Just by looking at the angry looking head, got Gaara turned on enough to beg.

"Please Neji...I want you now," he mewed, pulling down his own pants, kicking them off to the ground and widening his legs.

"You'll get it sure enough...but do something for me first," Neji replied with his deep voice of lust.

"What?"

"I want you," and Neji wrapped his hand around Gaara's penis, "to touch yourself,"

Neji backed away to his armless swivel chair and sat down, watching what the redhead was going to do. And like he commanded, Gaara opened the tub and dipped three fingers in, swirling them in to substance, getting them slick and slippery. He carefully propped himself up, leaning his head against the cabinet and spread eagling his legs. Not even starting with one, he slid in two digits into the tight hole. He grunted from the intrusion but pretty soon was pumping the fingers repeatedly.

Neji watching this, unconsciously began to pump his hard on, panting from the visual he was given from his beautiful tanuki. Gaara had added the third finger and was groaning wantonly like a horny slut as he fucked himself. His eyes half-lidded never left contact from the seated Hyuuga, who was now fondling his own balls unable to keep still as he squirmed in his seat.

"N-Neji," Gaara gasped as he continued to finger himself, imagining that Neji was actually fucking him. "AAAH!" He cried outloud as his fiingers paused inside his ass, shudders racking his body. He had just found the bundle of nerves that made him go crazy from mere contact. Taking his eyes off his audience, he didn't notice that Neji had left his post and had slicked his dick up with the slick solution. Pulling Gaara's fingers out he quickly replaced it with his own penis, shoving the organ up the tight space.

Gaara gasped from the sudden intrusion, as his face slumped onto Neji's shoulder. Neji panted from the strain not to pummel into the searing heat that surrounded his member. Wrapping Gaara's pale, smooth legs around his waist, he hefted him backwards to the swivel chair, plopping down onto it.

Once seated, Neji's ears picked up the anticipated command from his lover's lips. "Move," With ease, he lifted the man from his waist, and with synchronized muscles, thrust up and pulled down the body to go deeper into the warm ass."YES, RIGHT THERE!"

And with a new frenzy, Gaara placed his feet on the tiled ground to give him leverage to impale himself on the Hyuuga's dick. With consistent force and angle, Gaara's prostate was his abused again and again. And with each thrust meeting Gaara's self impalements, a cry from both men was heard in the empty office. Bruises started to form from the iron grip Neji had on Gaara's hips as both fucked their long way to heaven.

"I w-w-want you deeper," Gaara gasped and hiccupped between thrusts and with hurried ease, he felt himself being taken to one of the many beds in the clinic, without breaking connection. Gaara's head landed on a fluffed pillow, red contrasting loudly against white, and Neji pulling up his legs over his shoulders. Pulling back to nearly the tip, Neji restarted pummeling into Gaara's ass. From the curve of his back and shape of the position, Gaara was helpless and could only suck the Hyuuga in over and over as Neji picked up his speed and fucked him.

Each thrust led them closer to the edge and both could feel the coil wound tighter at the pit of their abdomens. And with each thrust, vocals were sung out in harsh but encouraging shouts.

"O-O-Oh Go-Go-Go-God," Gaara stuttered as the bed jerked from the strong thrusts, "I-I-I'm going t-t-to come!" Gaara groaned as his prostate was hit constantly.

With a grit of his teeth, Neji picked up the pace with new energy to bring both of them off the edge. And Gaara tripped over. With a yell, louder than a battle cry, Gaara came making a mess of their shirts and ties, which were wrinkled from their foreplay. With the walls clenching tightly around him, Neji could hardly keep it in, other than to explode into the contracting hole with his come, marking the walls with his semen...marking it as his. After shallow thrusts, Neji collapsed bending over, exhausted and tired with the will only to sleep.

After catching his breath, Gaara spoke with a voice almost hoarse. "Amazing as always," Gaara whispered.

"Got to live up to expectations," Neji smirked into the pillow his face was planted into.

Gaara let out a breathy chuckle before he wiggled his body. Neji got up off Gaara and moved them so that they were snuggled underneath the sheet. Gaara could already feel the seed, leak out his puckered and abused asshole but he wasn't disgusted as it was evidence that made the whole experience real.

"We made a mess of the sheets," Gaara murmured.

"I got spares in the closet," Neji answered.

"We need new shirts,"

"Got one more spare of that in the closet too," Neji smiled, nuzzling Gaara's soft red hair, "Remind me to bring more shirts in tomorrow,"

"Those have been used more often," Gaara mused.

"Because some changed work sex from every other day to everyday," Gaara snickered into Neji's chest, his chest feeling light with happiness.

"Don't think I'm the only one hot and bothered during work hours."

"You are right about that...how many times I dreamed of fucking you right on your desk in class," Neji sighed, making small circles on Gaara's back, "Though I also thought of the sanities of the students,"

"Who care about those little snots," Gaara snorted, "I say surprise me one day,"

"And I say, at least one of us needs to pay our bills, now do we?"

"Hn...talk later, sleep now," Gaara grumbled sleepily, yawning into Neji's shirt.

Neji looked at his watch to see that they had one hour to sleep before the next period started and hopefully for the next patient to arrive. Pulling Gaara closer to his body, Neji lolled to sleep as both men shared body heat.

Soft curses were the only sounds in the hallways, as an annoyed blonde stalked through the hallways. "I can't believe he did it again! Ditching his class for a fuck in the nurse's office," Naruto spat, "How irresponsible and indifferent can he get?"

His best friend's face came up in mind, with the childish scowl of an 8 year old. Damn Gaara... As he was about to pass, the Vice-Principal's door, it opened suddenly making him almost crash into it.

"What the fu-"

"Yo dobe," Naruto looked up at obsidian eyes that peered amusedly down at him.

"Not now teme, I gotta go sub a class," Naruto snapped.

"Well get someone to do that, I need you in my office,"

Naruto gave an exasperated sigh. "Now?"

"Naruto...I _**need**_ you in my office _**now**_," Sasuke repeated, stepping close so that they were a hair's breadth apart.

Sasuke closed it to kiss the blonde deeply, nipping on the lip for good measure. When he pulled back, Naruto was frowning obvious that his mind was at work. He then pulled out his phone and called his other best friend on speed dial.

"Kiba? Yeah...look I need a favor, sub a class for me," Naruto spoke into the phone as Sasuke continued to molest him in the empty hallway. "Shit Kiba just this once, you have a free period right now...it's an emergency!"

A few licks from Sasuke later, "Thank a lot buddy! I'll make it up to you with a date with Hinata kay?" and he flipped the phone shut, and shoved it into his pocket.

"Okay make this fast teme, and you're sucking me first," Naruto pointed as he walked into the office.

"Hn," and Sasuke shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>GO GET 'EM SASUKE! LOOOL Okay this is the end of this one...Review and thank you aliendroid again~<strong>

Ja ne

Tanni ;3


End file.
